


Eat Me, Drink Me

by Shirimikaze



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Royalty, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, language more flowery than a damn garden, not much violence tbh just 2-3 small paragraphs containing blood, this is actually.. soft as shit at the end I'm not even gonna lie, this is one big excuse to throw around sophisticated words and I'm happy, very lowkey hellsing inspiration?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirimikaze/pseuds/Shirimikaze
Summary: Born of human and elven blood, Felix had faced prejudice from early on. He had been forced to learn just how heavy a single golden crown could be.Fortunately, no destiny or constellation claimed that he’d have to carry the burdens of ruling a kingdom alone.





	Eat Me, Drink Me

**Author's Note:**

> mission: write every ship in the skz '00 line  
> 2 down, 4 to go
> 
> inspired by that hyunjin selfie with the damn green contact lenses

The loud, continuous groan of the large throne room doors closing shut was impressive with the way it echoed down the castle hall, if not a bit ominous as well, seeing as the guards were instructed to stand on watch outside of it. Inside, where the shining reflections of the enormous chandelier overhead coalesced on the marble floor, and the numerous paintings and heirlooms decorating the walls spoke of long history, only a single guest was allowed. One of the earls governing select territories of the kingdom walked down the crimson carpet leading to the throne with the confident visage of a pureblood noble.

Once he reached the centre of the room, he halted his stride to fall on one knee and humbly bow his head.

Opposite the large doors, up a few smooth marble steps, the monarch sat on his throne with serene beauty akin to the many statues placed throughout his castle. A golden crown fit perfectly atop light locks of hair; the subtle patterns and details etched into its surface complimenting the precious stones encrusted at the top.

The prince’s appearance was every bit regal, yet the impression it created was much closer to fascination than it ever would be to the fearsome respect a person of such status had every right to demand. He was young, skin flawlessly smooth and glowing, protected from all hardships of common life. It was surprising to believe such gentle hands could hold the fate of an entire kingdom. Only the intricate freckles resting on his cheeks spoke of carefree days spent in the royal gardens.

Round chestnut eyes observed the guest with mild interest. “You may stand,” the prince commanded, his deep, firm voice adorning each word with the importance befitting a royal.

The earl stood up and faced the monarch with a stern gaze. “Prince Felix,” he began, tone just as cold as his eyes, “I’m sure you’ve been alerted that I wish to discuss political matters with you.”

“Indeed.” A candid hint of youthful innocence slipped through the royal facade when Felix lightly cocked his head to the side in curiosity. “Would this happen to have something to do with the trade difficulties with the neighbouring countries to the west?”

“That’s the issue, my prince. Your insistence on establishing trade with the nations to the west is limiting our kingdom’s prosperity.”

The earl’s tone turned one nuance more austere, like a cold blade pressed to skin.

“The lands right beyond our border are ridden with natural resources that are simply wasted on the arrogant tight-fisted merchants governing the territory. They live lavish, yet ridicule our men with the low prices they offer for wares and workforce. No worthwhile investment will come out of trying to cooperate with those wretches.”

His posture was perfect, straight as a string, yet he couldn’t manage to hide the way his hands slightly shook in anger as he spoke. “You realize, don’t you? A military ambush in the winter, when their guard is lowered, would not only help us gain more land, but the taxes we could impose would greatly enrich the royal treasury.”

Felix heard the earl out until the very last word. Suspense hung in the air while he collected his words and raised his head to deliver a confident reply. “Pardon the insolence, but you sound as if you assume a war would leave us unscathed. We’ve only begun implementing new regulations and strategies, the nation is still fragile. The terror of war will wear the people out. We’ll lose too much.”

“If you think the kingdom will ever get on its feet with your fear and unnecessary caution, you’re wrong.” The earl was slowly casting aside the courteous tone warranted in royal presence, looking at the prince with unconcealed malice. ”If you’re going to be such a passive figure in the development of your nation, at least entrust the military control to more capable hands.”

“I’m doing all of this exactly because I’m thinking of our people,” Felix asserted, his grip on the armrest of the throne involuntarily tightening. “Hostility will leave us blind and vulnerable to attacks from all sides. Peaceful relations will help us in a long-term plan.”

“It’s that forsaken elven blood in you. If you think the same rules that apply in the elven poleis would serve us well, you’ll only make the kingdom rot from the inside.” It wasn’t just his hands; the earl’s voice had become shaky from anger as well. He slowly overstepped the boundaries dictated by etiquette and came closer to the throne. “That damned sense of peace, as if mocking all the circumstances around you. Why do you refuse to accept reality?”

The startlingly deep tone with which Felix replied was final, unwavering, like a cold blade piercing skin.

“The only mockery here is that you think I’ll let your greed influence me.”

The thin string on which the earl’s last fragment of self-control hung was severed. “You bastard child!” He deftly pulled a dagger out from the sleeve of his vest and charged at the prince with a shrill yell. “You should’ve died in that civil war alongside your parents!”

Faced with gruesome human malevolence in its purest form, the only thing Felix did while death was rushing in his direction was to calmly snap his fingers.

The spring of blood that cascaded to the ground was lost in the carpet’s crimson colour. It had all happened so abruptly, the full impact of the pain had yet to sink in. A figure that had stood hidden in the shadows behind the throne, lurking, anticipating, had leapt to block the path leading to the prince. The guard had dodged the earl’s blade and had torn through the noble’s chest bare-handed with inhuman force, taking hold of his heart and ripping it straight out of his ribcage with the gruesome sounds of bones breaking and tissue being torn apart filling the throne room.

With eyes blown wide in disbelief and his breath shaking, the last thing the earl saw before falling to the floor with a dull thud and a final exhale were two beautifully shaped eyes, a vibrant malachite green, much like a feline’s.

They belonged to a tall man with a visage as young as the monarch’s and beauty just as striking. However, with the blood dripping down his hands and the two sharp fangs that peeked out of his mouth the aura surrounding him wasn’t nearly as gentle. The lack of warmth in those green eyes was similar to the eeriness emanating from a moon hidden behind a shroud of clouds.

Felix stood up from the throne and approached his guard, his saviour. He came up behind the man and tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder in a manner that was the epitome of comforting. “You’ve been working hard, Hyunjin. Eat up,” the prince kindly encouraged.

Bared fangs swiftly, hungrily dug into the still-beating heart to devour it. Felix wrapped his arms around Hyunjin’s waist and leaned his forehead on the royal guard’s shoulder.

Beneath the chandelier light, the blood pooling on the marble floor was a harrowing vivid red.

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Felix had kindly asked the maids to exits his chambers, assuring them he’d be fine on his own for a short while, and ordered for nobody to enter until dawn. 

On the large king-sized bed in the monarch’s personal room, with his back leaning on the wall, Hyunjin sat with Felix in his arms. Felix lay his head on Hyunjin’s chest, hoping for the warmth he felt to make his worries melt away.

“Did I truly do the right thing, Hyunjin?” Felix asked, not in his right as a royal, rather as a boy young and confused, voice slightly muffled and dejected. “My reputation amongst the nobles has notably improved after recent reforms, but the death of the ruler of the western territories could throw my progress quite far back...”

Hyunjin made sure to soothingly pat Felix’s back as he spoke. “It’s simply a matter of appearances, my prince. In the context of self-defence, your decision is only sensible. You could even use the incident to set an example. The aristocracy would think twice before considering a sabotage for a while.”

From the way Felix silently snuggled closer into the embrace, Hyunjin concluded that the prince had agreed.

The small hand that rested on Hyunjin’s chest absentmindedly clenched and bunched up the fabric of his shirt. “Thank you.”

“No need to thank me. I’m your guard first and foremost, after all.” Felix could hear the small smile in Hyunjin’s tone. “Rotten soul aside, I even managed to get quite the feast out of the whole ordeal.”

“When you put it like that…” Felix trailed off. He appreciated that Hyunjin didn’t urge him to speak, simply leaving him with enough time to set his thoughts in order. In a crevice in the silence, a realisation struck him. He shifted so he could look up at Hyunjin, “I haven’t fed you in a while, have I?

Hyunjin met Felix’s gaze with surprise in his eyes. “You don’t have to-"

Felix didn’t listen or even attempt to argue. He detached himself from Hyunjin’s arms only to swing a leg over his lap and straddle him. The royal didn’t need to give a voice to his intentions. When Felix reached for the soft silk necktie wrapped around his own collar, Hyunjin lightly placed his hands over Felix’s to stop him.

“Allow me, my prince.”

Hyunjin deftly unravelled the bow and carefully tugged it off to set it aside on the edge of the bed. He then proceeded with the top few buttons of Felix’s shirt, undoing them with grace as to not crease the fabric unnecessarily. If Hyunjin had spared a glance at Felix while tending to his task, he would’ve found two wide chestnut eyes peering at him utterly enamoured.

After undoing no more than three buttons, Hyunjin pulled the shirt’s collar to the side, just enough to bare the side of Felix’s neck and part of his shoulder. He leaned in to plant a feather-light kiss on the edge of Felix’s jaw. Felix tangled his fingers in Hyunjin’s hair and closed his eyes, simply revelling in the sensation of Hyunjin’s lips leaving a trail of kisses, each lingering the slightest bit longer than the last one.

Right on the junction between Felix’s neck and shoulder Hyunjin’s kiss was the deepest, a gentle warning, an apology in advance, before sinking his fangs into the smooth skin.

The sudden sharp tinge of pain made Felix hiss and involuntarily tighten his grasp on Hyunjin’s hair. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling, one that made his toes curl and his lungs grasp for air. Even so, trial had taught him to handle the discomfort. He had gotten used to it for Hyunjin’s sake.

When Hyunjin was done feeding, the sensation of his fangs digging into skin was replaced by a dull ache on Felix’s shoulder. Hyunjin took care of the small droplets of blood that had trickled from the wound with gentle chaste kisses, each an unspoken praise for the endurance and an apology for the inflicted pain.

Hyunjin didn’t move away. He kept his face buried in the crook of Felix’s neck while Felix played with his hair.

It was difficult to discern whether seconds or whole minutes were passing. It was pleasant, peaceful.

“Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin hummed in acknowledgement, prompting Felix to go on.

“What do I taste like?”

The question was shaped by that profound kind of curiosity, more resilient than a mere whim, almost the shadow of a concern. Felix had half-expected a laugh in reply, but Hyunjin took a moment to collect his words for an earnest reply. “Human blood is usually savoury, this very faint flavour that’s just vaguely satiating.” He glanced upwards as he spoke, the way people deep in thought tended to do. “It’s not extremely appealing, but it’s the only kind that can keep me evergreen, theoretically immortal. I only drink as much as I need to survive.” He spoke with collected certainty only someone with a lot of experience could have. 

“But you…” Hyunjin’s gaze shifted towards the small wound on Felix’s neck. “The elven blood in you is really sweet. Compared to humans, an elven lifetime is an eternity and beyond. There’s no way they could have that same vigour for life surging through them, thus their blood isn’t vital to me. Yet it’s, dare I say, addicting.” He licked his lower lip as if to recall the taste that had lingered there not long ago. “The combination is something I had never felt before. I won’t be able to describe just how strong it is with words alone.”

Felix lightly pressed his fingers to the crook of his neck while listening to Hyunjin, as if the motion made the words truly sink in. The sting was still there, but with the context of Hyunjin’s words, it wasn’t an unpleasant ache. 

“A subtle way of calling me a delicacy,” Felix said, a smirk playing on the corner of his lips. The exasperated look on Hyunjin’s face made giggles of amusement spill past Felix’s lips.

When faced with that smile he had grown fond of, Hyunjin could never remain stern or serious for long. He felt his chest tighten, right where his heart was. 

“You…” Hyunjin uttered, eyes never leaving Felix’s own. That sentence never met its end. He grabbed Felix by the sides and swiftly pushed him to lay on the bed, straddling him and pinning him down by his wrists. “A royal should never show weakness or fragility,” he stated, voice firm and determined, “yet, you’re so vulnerable in my presence.” He let go of Felix’s wrists to place his hands around the prince’s neck. “I could end your life in a heartbeat. Still, not a single chill running up your skin.” Hyunjin’s tone turned the slightest noticeable bit quieter, timider as he uttered, “You trust me so much.”

There was no force in his grip whatsoever.

Felix didn’t resist or squirm. He gently placed his hands atop Hyunjin’s. “And there may come a time when you will truly have to end me.” The monarch closed his eyes. Hyunjin could feel him gulp. “Power and responsibility intoxicate people, Hyunjin. I trust you. If my duties as a royal were to ever poison me, I rely on you to save the kingdom,” chestnut brown eyes looked into malachite green, both harbouring blurry specks of fear, “and be my dusk.”

A weak smile bloomed on Hyunjin’s face. “We’ll be together for quite a while, won’t we?” Bittersweetness gathered at the corners of his lips like dew.

“True,” Felix replied with a more hopeful smile of his own, “I might not be a pure-blood elf, but my mother’s lineage should still make me see the mornings of a few hundred years.”

“With all that time on our hands, I’ll make sure you never reach the point beyond salvation. You know how long a lifetime is for me. I’ve seen many kings come and go. Which is precisely why I’d never allow anything so cruel to happen to you, my prince.”

The utter sincerity of Hyunjin’s words made Felix all but melt. He felt warm, so overwhelmingly warm inside, it was almost suffocating. “I’m-” Felix tried to speak up, but a single tear rolled down his cheek and washed his words away. Hyunjin traced the tear track with his thumb in an attempt to erase it, yet it was futile, since a whole downpour followed closely. 

It was pure, unadulterated affection that made Felix’s lungs feel so constricted.

“I’m so happy it is you who will stay by my side,” he fought to push the words out through tears. The prince’s smile was so wide the corners of his mouth were bound to go numb. He cupped Hyunjin’s cheeks with gentle hands and pulled him in.

In all the dawns and years Hyunjin had been alive for, Felix’s lips were the sweetest sensation he had come to know.

**Author's Note:**

> note: hyunjin stays alive for so long by technically absorbing the lifespan of humans he feeds off of through their blood; I imagine that when felix's long half-elf life comes to an end, hyunjin would stop feeding himself so that they could die together
> 
> it also makes perfect sense in my head a vampire would eat hearts; if they sustain themselves on blood, the main organ of the circulatory system should be a whole treat to them
> 
> felix's father was the previous king who fell in love with a noble from the elven kingdom, they were supposed to rule the human kingdom together but the humans were displeased with the mixed marriage and revolted, killing the royal family; the war was stopped before felix could be killed as well
> 
> okay WHEW I love fantasy so much  
> SHOUT OUT @ MY HOMIES TAM AND MORGAN FOR READING THROUGH THIS WHOLE THING SMOOCH SMOOCH  
> please yell about rare ships to me on twitter [@shimramyun](https://twitter.com/shimramyun) I Live to enable the most implausible couples and scenarios ever


End file.
